You Caught The Light
by TiffyW
Summary: Just some fluffy NicoxWill oneshot. Minor Trials of Apollo spoilers so be warned. Set roughly seven months after BoO. Its bonfire night at camp half-blood and Nico's not in the mood for singing, Will has another idea instead.


**A/N:** **Damn its been a while since I've uploaded or even wrote fanfiction. I blame it on the imagination sucking institution known as university. But oh well, I managed to churn out this one-shot for the Heroes of Olympus series. Over the past week or so I've been binge reading uncle Rick's books and so naturally thanks to that ending I felt the urge to grab my Word 2013 and start typing. I've edited this but if there are still traces of third person please forgive, I started writing this when I was half asleep and started in the third person but I started falling asleep and kind of slipped into first person cause its the only thing I'm good at. Note, minor spoilers for the trials of Apollo, also boyxboy romance because I support it 100% and am a full on fujioshi.**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing**

 **Without further odo I give you:**

 _Gods I love this man_ I thought as I listened to my boyfriend's cheerful laugh. Will Solace had a broad grin on his perfect face, perfect white teeth contrasted lightly with his natural skiers tan which in turn contrasted with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. The exact opposite of myself, moody, deathly pale and generally just dark, from my pitch black hair down to my faded black jeans and silver skull ring. Polar opposites. Well, it just proved basic physics; opposites attract.

It was dinner time in the pavilion. As usual I sat at the Apollo table shoulder to shoulder with Will as he joked around with his cabin-mates and we lightly bantered. The other campers had long since ignored the fact that I was breaking the rules by sitting at another table. Sitting alone at the Hades table was just downright depressing, even by my standards. So what if I had to fake a mood disorder? My doctor was all too willing to write a note "Please excuse Nico from sitting alone, he has a chronic case of uncontrolled dead raising, there is no permanent cure as of yet however some human company is said to control the outbreaks." Of course Chiron didn't believe it, but he didn't care enough to argue so he just shrugged it off and so I was adopted into the Apollo table.

Suddenly my cheeks began to burn. I looked down at my plate so that my long hair would cover my reddening face as I felt a warm touch on my hand underneath the table. We'd been dating for seven months already but I still felt shy when Will openly showed affection. I remember the first time Will kissed me, I almost went back to the underworld to hide my blushing. Of course I couldn't stop the small smile that creeped onto my lips. Will's hands were warm like the sun during spring. Being used to the shadows I used to only tolerate the bright light of the demanding sun but thanks to Will I began to like it.

"Hey, do you have a fever?" Will asked, he brought his other hand to touch my forehead. Involuntarily I closed my eyes at Will's touch but quickly opened them again only to look up into Will's smug face. I pulled away and averted my eyes. "I'm fine, just tired." I lied and picked up a piece of roll still on my almost empty plate. Before I could put it in my mouth Will plucked it from my fingers and inhaled it down in one motion.

"Hey!" I complained as I tried to take something from Will's plate but the idiot just moved his plate out of reach. I gave up before I even started. I wasn't even that hungry anyway. I looked around the dining pavilion instead. I was glad none of the other campers were staring at our exchange. It was awkward at first, not only were we completely different but the fact that we were two GUYS dating was a first at camp, at least as far as I knew. Not to consider the fact that I was raised for the first ten years of my life in the 1930's, homosexuality was a big no, no during that time. Surprisingly after the initial surprise everyone just kind of accepted it. Of course a few of Will's fans lamented, some Aphrodite and Demeter girls still stared at him wistfully and threw me some envious looks but other than that people didn't care if we were caught holding hands or cuddling at the bonfire's.

Dinner was longer than usual tonight, no camp activities were really scheduled except for a bonfire, some were still nursing wounds from the last activity, storm the castle involving a huge nest of Myrmeke's in the forest. Some sported acid burns, various degrees of lacerations and the increasingly popular reattached limb.

When dinner finished the Apollo kids started singing. They got up from the table, clapping in perfect synchronization and lead the way to the bonfire in the middle of the greens. I never joined in, I could never sound that cheerful while singing. Then Will pulled me up. It was his usual routine. He'd try to get me to sing along and I'd always refuse.

"C'mon!" He said with that wide smug grin. "You know I don't sing." I said, then he brought his mouth to my ear. "Now who said anything about singing?" He whispered and a chill went down my spine. His warm hands trailed down my arm until they reached my hands and he pulled me along behind the procession. I followed limply. As we walked I thought he was planning on making me sing anyway, just before I could pull my hand from his he yanked me sideways out of the procession and into a thick bush.

"Oww!" I complained as he landed on top of me. Will was heavier than he looked, or maybe I was just that scrawny. "What are you-"Will put his finger over my lips and waited. The procession was still moving on but no-one had noticed our disappearance. Finally after what felt like forever the last stragglers had passed. Will removed his finger and grinned like a kid in Santa's workshop.

Then I was attacked. Will's warm lips left trails of fire all over my face and throat and where he could reach that wasn't covered in leather jacket or t-shirt. I let out a small sigh and tangled my hands in his long shaggy hair.

Will's kisses always knocked the Aeolus out of me. Each one reminded me of our very first, my first ever and I always blushed relentlessly. I did not fancy being discovered by some random camper so I let the shadows draw both of us in and we were deposited on my bunk in the Hades cabin. Will sat up and looked around then turned back to me with an annoyed expression.

"What do I keep telling you Night crawler?" He put both his hands on the bed on either side of my face. "I'm fine Nurse Will, it's been months since I was in danger of fading into the shadows." I said, even though I suddenly felt the need to close my eyes and sleep. Will didn't look like he believed me but before he could go all doctor-mode on me I pulled him towards me by the collar of his shirt and he forgot what he was so apprehensive about.

"Hey Nico, where've you been?" Percy said when he spotted me leaning against a pillar on the outskirts of the bonfire. A small amused smiled played on his lips as he watched me sleepily stand upright. "Right here." I lied. I had shadow travelled from the Hades cabin with Will a few minutes ago and he'd left to join the sing-along.

"Really, could've sworn I saw two people falling out of line on the way here… You look a bit tanner, been getting some sun I see." Percy chuckled and I fought the urge to shadow travel right back to my cabin. "Don't know what you're talking about." I said as I leaned against the pillar once more and watched as the purple flames of the bonfire climbed higher with each line of song.

"Hey I'm happy for you man." Percy tapped my arm lightly as he leaned back next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be studying for a bunch of tests or something?" I asked. Last I heard Percy was too busy for camp after helping us destroy the Colossus that rampaged through camp last month.

"What I can't visit for the weekend?" Percy feigned hurt and I shook my head. "You ran away." "Got me. Annabeth's a difficult classmate/girlfriend to have." He gave a sheepish grin. "Told her Chiron wanted me to visit this weekend about that Colossus last month." "She wouldn't believe that." "Of course not, she saw right through me. But she took some pity on me and agreed that I needed a break. 'Well if you're lying that badly Seaweed Brain it can't be helped'" He mimicked Annabeth's voice surprisingly well. I cracked a smile.

Percy joined in with the sing-along after that and I watched in amusement while I roasted a marshmallow on a stick. "Having fun?" Will appeared next to me. The bonfire had died down to a large orange flame, a lot of people were taking a break. Will's voice was a bit hoarse from singing.

"Yeah." I said blowing the flame off the almost charred marshmallow, I frowned as I inspected it then Will quickly bit it off the stick. "Hey!" I complained but he just grinned, some marshmallow goo was still on his chin. I brushed it off with my thumb and stuck it in my mouth. Will stuck another marshmallow on the stick and held it over the flames. "There, I'll make you one, a fair exchange I think." I rolled my eyes at him but smiled and then leaned my head onto his shoulders. Over the past few months he's been my anchor. My past… my darkness… it was difficult. Even now I still have nightmares of Tartarus. I used to have control over my dreams but after all that shadow-travel from Europe to America my powers were weaker. I could still shadow-travel but it tired me out way more than it did before. Even short distances across camp.

"Tada!" Will took the marshmallow out of the flames and blew off the flames then presented the charred marshmallow to me like a flower. I took it and held it between us. On the stick it looked like a black rose. "Half?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. I blushed as I leaned forward and bit into my half of the marshmallow as he did the same with the other half. Our lips brushed briefly before I sat up straight once more. I couldn't look at Will so I looked around the fire while I chewed. Nobody paid us any attention, other couples sat around the fire arm in arm, hand in hand. Others sat around chatting. The scene reminded me of when I confessed to Will that I liked him.

We sat next to each other at a cheerful bonfire like this. Will was talking non-stop but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying because of how I noticed his blonde hair caught the light and reflected whatever colour it shone. The way he waved his hands about at he told a story. It slipped out without me meaning to say it. I blushed and looked away quickly but he put his hand on mine and grinned happily.

Now he did the same. I felt his warm hand on mine. A unique warmth that I loved and it spread through the rest of my body from wherever he touched. "You're blushing a lot tonight." "Shut up." I mumbled. He brought his other hand to my cheek and pulled my head to face him. Again my eyes closed involuntarily at his warm touch. "I knew it." He said and my eyes flew open to see his smug expression and a lopsided smile.

"What-"I started but he answered first, "You love my hands." I rolled my eyes. "No idea what you're talking about." I said but before I could extract my face he brought his other hand to my other cheek so he was cradling my face with a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"Every time I touch you your eyes close." He said. I sighed. "Solace, if you don't let me go right now, so help-""You're cute." He interrupted. My cheeks warmed even more along with my ears. Then he kissed me again. More slowly this time. I could taste the marshmallows. He pulled away too quickly to grin smugly at me but I took hold of his the collar of his orange camp half-blood t-shirt and pulled him right back. He smiled against my lips. The singing started once more but I ignored it and thankfully so did Will.

 **A/N:** **Awwwww, Nico and Will are by far my favorite OTP. Honestly I was surprised to find out that Nico was the one who confessed (Wikipedia) but I think its sweet. I like that his not super dark and depressing. While reading BoO all I kept thinking was "Please give him somone! Please Rick don't leave him hanging!" and then I was caught in the whole "Hmmm is it going to be a NicoxReyna situation?" and near the end I was like "Hello Will!" and I must say that I was satisfied and thoroughly enjoyed the lighthearted banters in the Trials of Apollo, so cute! Anyway, sorry for the long A/N, ciao!**

 **Tiff**


End file.
